A base station system in a wireless communication network may include an antenna installed through a pillar at a high position such as a rooftop of a building or a tower, a base station main body installed on the ground (because it has a large volume and a heavy weight), and a feeder cable which connects the antenna and the base station main body.
The base station main body performs a basic transmission and reception RF signal processing operation, transmits an RF signal through the feeder cable, and the antenna includes an array of multiple transmission and reception radiation elements to transmit and receive a wireless signal. In this event, in order to reduce the loss of a signal on the feeder cable between the base station main body and the antenna, a booster, which refers to a Tower Mounted Amplifier (TMA) or a Remote Radio Head (RRH), is installed in a proximity position of the antenna (e.g., on the bottom of the antenna).
Further, the base station system commonly includes devices for remotely controlling a status of beams radiated from an antenna, for example, a Remote Azimuth Steering (RAS) device for remotely adjusting azimuth steering, a Remote Azimuth Beamwidth (RAB) device for remotely adjusting a beam width of an azimuth, and a Remote Electrical Tilt (RET) device for electronically adjusting a down tilt angle. In order to control the antenna in the base station main body, an Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) v2.1.0 was proposed and a communication scheme through a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol has also been proposed.
In addition, various diagnosis equipment for determining whether the antenna is in a normal state or an abnormal state by measuring a radiation performance and characteristic of the antenna may be installed in the base station system, wherein the diagnosis equipment provides a technology for determining whether the antenna is in the normal state by detecting, for example, a Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR) of the antenna. That is, a measurement unit for measuring the VSWR is included in the antenna and the base station main body receives a measurement signal of the VSWR measurement unit and then when it is considered that the antenna is not in the normal state, generates an alarm signal according to this. The generated alarm signal is provided to a side of a provider through a base station controller and then an operation of checking and replacing a base station antenna, which is considered to be in the abnormal state, is performed.
However, in order to check and replace the base station antenna considered to be in abnormal state, an operator is required to directly check and replace a base station system installed in a corresponding area, which causes a difficulty in the working and requires a considerably long time for the working.